Jumper: Naruto's Story
by lycanpoet
Summary: All his life Naruto had to put up with the mobs and the abuse. What if he had the ability to run away? And how would he use it? Cross over between Kishimoto’s Naruto and Steven Gould’s Jumper series.
1. Prologue: Beginning of Something New

**Jumper: Naruto's story**

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto or Jumper. I'm quite frankly not that awesome. _

_Summary:__ All his life Naruto had to put up with the mobs and the abuse. What if he had the ability to run away? And how would he use it? Cross over between Kishimoto's Naruto and Steven Gould's Jumper series._

**Prologue: Beginning of Something New**

_ There are many things from when I was younger that I would rather I just forgot. However there is one memory I will never let myself forget, one that holds anchor in the dark stormy sea's of my past. It was my fifth birthday, and I got the best birthday present of my life. I became free. That day was the day I first jumped, and it changed my life forever._

The night was warm in the village hidden in the leaves; there was a buzz in the air that pulsed of joy and festivity. People from all over the village were celebrating, unified in their enjoyment. The air was thick with the sound of laughter, song and the booming voices of the stall keepers luring in more custom. Everyone out, decked in their finest cloth; wondering in awe of the festivities that played out around them. To the eye of the casual passer by all was well.

However, drifting away from the centre of the village, the sounds of the festival ease away into the night, turning into a light whisper in the breeze. The streets were almost dead here, only a few late stragglers could be seen making their way quickly towards the partying central. In the quiet street you can see a group of rowdy people, amassing around the entrance of an alleyway. The smell of alcohol reeking from them betraying liberal intake of sake by all.

Upon closer inspection you can see the centre of all their attention. A quivering ball of rags curled up against a dumpster, a mop of dirty blonde hair making the target a little hard to miss. Glares and calls of "demon" filtered through the crowd, causing the aforementioned ball of rags back up a little more.

"Please leave me alone, I haven't done anything wrong." cried the young boy.

This only brought about a cruel laughter from the mass, along with a few bottles smashing next to him, the drunken throws only just missing.

A pale haired teen stepped forwards, a malicious look pasted across his face.

"Look, the little demon is scared. Just think about the glory we'd get ridding the village of this bakamono (1) once and for all? The Demon that took our precious people away, gone for good!" he shouted to the crowd.

Cheers of agreement rang out from the mob as they closed in on the boy, a number of sharp implements drawn and bottles broken for improvisation. The boy could only look on in horror as his precious space, between himself and the crowd was slowly eaten away. The pale haired teen spoke again, this time to the boy.

"Hokage-sama is not here to save you this time demon, your finished." as he said this he broke into a series of hand seals, "See you in hell."

As the teen formed the last seal, he took in a deep breath, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" **he blew out, forming a massive ball of fire, that raced towards the doomed child.

The boy closed his eyes; the heat of the technique scorching hot, he now wished had never left the confines of his apartment. He had only wanted to see the festival like everybody else; when these people had chased him and cornered him here. He knew he was through, his last thoughts flicked to his apartment he never should have left.

As the fireball hit, he felt the world tear around him, followed by the cold, cracked tile against his cheek. His eyes tore open in shock. No hot flame, no big boom. He looked around frantically; this was his apartment, though it looked like a hurricane had hit it. The boy looked up to see the dying wisps of distortion above him; the floor beneath him was cracked, as was the walls and ceiling around him.

The boy did not know nor understand what had happened, but one thing in his young mind that clicked was he, Uzumaki Naruto age 5, was alive and free.

As the strain of emotion washed over him, conscious thought vacated, curled up on the floor, not even able to climb up into his bed, he slept a long dreamless sleep.

_ The next meal I had was the best I had ever taste, the next drink the best I had ever had. Not that they were any better than before, it's just that when you have a situation where you are going to die, and just on the brink of the end you are snatched back. It changes you, leaving a mark that will either make or break you. That day was the first day of the rest of my life._

Translations:

**Bakamono** - Monster

Techniques:

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)


	2. Chapter One: Roads To Discovery

**Jumper: Naruto's story**

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto or Jumper. I'm quite frankly not that awesome. _

_Summary:__ All his life Naruto had to put up with the mobs and the abuse. What if he had the ability to run away? And how would he use it? Cross over between Kishimoto's Naruto and Steven Gould's Jumper series._

**Chapter One: Roads To Discovery**

_When I awoke the next day, the events of the night before had all seemed like a dream. The only, dubious at best, evidence of it taking place was my hurricane struck apartment. Walking around my apartment had, to my five year old self, seemed so surreal. While the small accommodation had, on a number of occasions, been ransacked; this was on a different level._

Naruto stood from where he had curled up the night before, stretching out the soreness from his small frame as he got to his feet. Not really being a morning child, he did not notice the state his apartment was currently in. It wasn't until the boy had finished his morning ritual of cleaning and fully awakening, that the blonde finally took in the extent of the previous evening's eventfulness. His reaction to the mess was dulled slightly by years of drunken vandalism, but that did not lessen the fact that the room was in severe disarray. His was blunt and to the point, but no less completely accurate.

"Ah crap."

The child spent most of the morning tidying up the small apartment; replacing scrolls from old man Hokage on the shelves, sweeping up soil from his upturned plants and such. When he finally got to the corner he had woken up in, the sight had made him pause. The floor tiles and plaster walls of the rooms corner where cracked. It was as if a small concussive force had struck the spot. The cracks webbed out from the corner, getting fainter the further from the walls it got.

Staring at the light destruction, exactly _what_ had happened the night before finally sank into the light one's spiky, blonde head.

Naruto's little eyes widened in awe as he realised he had done something so cool. He didn't quite understand _what_ he had done, but that didn't really matter to the boy at the time. He had survived. One moment he had been almost certain char grilled child, the next he was safe in his apartment, away from the angry villagers.

"Yatta! I am so awesome!" He announced to himself, pumping his tiny fist in the air. This had opened up a whole new window of opportunities in his mind. He could get fresh food without being chased away; he could go places his little mind could not even imagine. Now all the kid had to do was figure out what it was he did and exactly how he did it.

Naruto's stomach chose this time to make its presence known to the world, in a loud and very obnoxious growl. He chuckled in light embarrassment as the sound echoed through the small living quarters.

"Well I always do think better with a full belly." And with that statement, the boy risked the outside in search of some food.

...

_When I stepped out of my apartment that morning, I remember everything looking...better than I had ever remembered it being before, something of a survivors high I think. Everything looked and even smelled better. It was also on this trip out that I came across what was soon to become one of my favourite places in the village, much to many people's amusement and chagrin._

As the sun-kissed blonde made his way quickly through the afternoon streets, a hood hiding his features from the ignorant villagers, a new smell attracted the boy's attention. It was not an unpleasant aroma by any feat, quite the opposite in fact. Naruto quickly made his way towards its source, making a bee-line through the busy streets. He stopped short when he came across a small food stand, it did not appear to be well used and it was not in plain sight of the main street. Cautiously, the young boy made his way closer. He did not see anyone seated at the stools in front of the counter.

The soft notes of someone humming reached the boys ears; it was a rather calming tune, drifting out from behind the stalls curtains. Naruto finally got close enough; he could see that the person humming was a girl a little older than himself. She was flicking through what appeared to be a ninja academe monthly magazine, obviously bored from the lack of customers at present. The sound was so serene, so unguarded and peaceful; it touched the blonde and made the boy sigh, one of relief and pent up worry, it washed away in the waves of the tune.

He paused for a moment, opening the eyes he had not realised he had closed. The humming had stopped. The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the girl was now looking at him, a look of mild embarrassment tinting her pale cheeks. Naruto's instincts shouted at him to run, she would blow up like the other villagers, better to run now and get a head start on her.

As the young jinchuriki turned to run, the girl jumped from her perch, obviously agitated. Naruto made it maybe a step before she called out. He cringed bracing himself for the hurtful word she would utter.

"Stop!"

And stop he did, almost rooted to the spot. Fear still holding him tight. However, he did not expect to hear that from the brunette.

"Please do not go. I'm sorry if I scared you little one. It's only you made me jump a bit. Please come back in. You can have a bowl on the house, as an apology." The girl was almost in tears as Naruto turned back to her, nothing on her face showed any sign of deception. And as the boy turned back, an innocent, yet welcoming smile graced her face.

...

It was hours later, and Naruto had found a fast friend in Ayame and not just her, her father as well. They had spoken all, exchanging likes and dislikes, interests and even life goals. Ayame was only a year and a half older than the boy, two years ahead in the ninja academy. The little stand sold ramen, which for the boy turned out to be very warm and filling.

All in all, this turned out to be the best day Naruto had ever had. Meeting nice new people that did not seem to hate him; and surviving a beating from the villagers. These thoughts brought a dazzling yet true smile the boy's features.

When it was finally time to say goodbye, the small blonde reluctantly got up and waved goodbye to the nice pair' Leaving only after having to promise to come back soon.

The street was empty of people and it was dark out. All the shops around were closed and the bars full with merry people and muffled music. Naruto liked it out at this time, there was no one to chase or hurt him and he could explore everything to his heart's content.

Taking one last look back at the closing ramen stand, the little blonde started off down the now quiet street. Browsing in shop in shop windows, and being a kid for a change.

While he was passing the library off on an adjacent road, thoughts of what had happened the night before came to mind.

'_I bet I could find out about it in there! There are books on everything in libraries.'_ With that thought he jogged up to the sleeping building to see if there was a way in.

After nearly an hour of looking, Naruto was starting to give up hope. He didn't want to break a window, as that would bring unwanted attention. If took too long people would start coming out of the bars to seek their nice warm beds. Or not, if they discovered him first. The boy rested his head against the door, releasing a sigh. If only he could get passed this door. During the day the librarians wouldn't let him in, it had to be now.

A bell from a bar across the street signalled closing time, as well as Naruto being out of time. Banging his fist against the door in frustration.

"Damn it! I'm so close to the answer." He sighed, turning to leave.

At that moment in time the door to bar slammed open, people began pouring out. Naruto backed up startled, as his back touched the door, he was trapped. He looked on as the patrons of the bar got closer, praying none of them would see him. He tried the libraries door in vain, knowing it was locked.

He must have made too much noise, as one of the drunkards looked up blearily. The man looked straight at Naruto taking a moment to focus. That's when it happened. Like being pulled and crushed from all angles.

He was gone.


	3. Chapter two: Mystery

**Jumper: Naruto's story**

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto or Jumper. I'm quite frankly not that awesome. _

_Summary:__ All his life Naruto had to put up with the mobs and the abuse. What if he had the ability to run away? And how would he use it? Cross over between Kishimoto's Naruto and Steven Gould's Jumper series._

**Chapter Two: **

Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

First thing that he noticed was that he was no longer outside the door. He was on the other side staring _at_ the door. He was inside. There was also a misty, hazy substance disappearing around him. The glass on the door had cracked and there was a small crack running down the door. He ran his hand down it in wonder.

The damage could wait. He looked around giddily, he was inside the library. There had to be hundreds, if not thousands of scrolls before him to read. At the back there was even a restricted shinobi section. He thought it best to start there.

...

Sarutobi Hiruzen, known as the 'Professor' and the Sandaime Hokage, was sitting behind his desk. Piles of completed paperwork conquered beside him. He was sitting in front of his crystal spy ball checking on his 'little leaves' as he liked to call the villagers. At the moment he was glazing on one particular leaf, a small blonde one.

It warmed him to see that the boy had found people that accepted him. Even if the numbers were few, he knew that would change. Kami only knew Naruto deserved to have to care and love of others after all he had and would go through.

Right now however he was worried. The boy had been snooping around the library trying to get in. Why he was doing this was lost to the aging shinobi, but that was something to maybe bring up with the boy later. The blonde had appeared to give up. But as he watched on, the third winced as the bell in the bar across had rung and people had started to leave.

The Naruto in the ball was afraid and apparently trapped in the doorway; the old man was close to calling the ANBU to go collect the boy, especially when he saw the boy was noticed. His eyes grew wide as the boy miraculously vanished. He watched for a moment more, seeing the drunk shake his head and rub his eyes, before walking off blaming it on too much sake.

The aged Sarutobi's eyes returned to the door, and only through years of shinobi espionage did he notice the glass above the door now cracked as well as movement beyond the door. Ceasing the chakra connection to the spyglass, the Sandaime was out of his office in the blink of an eye.

...

Nothing.

Lots of scrolls on the different 'teleport' techniques, but there was nothing here about one that could instantly take you from one place to another, or into sealed room. Naruto was at a loss, he had found nothing to go on. Maybe it was a technique that hadn't been created yet, or maybe not written here for security reasons. He just did not know.

But he was psyched none the less. He had a cool jutsu that maybe no one knew. He just needed to learn how to control it first.

Placing the scrolls back where they belonged, as well as a few notes he had made on some spare paper he'd found. The energetic blonde turned to one of the windows to leave, when his way was blocked by a large shadow.

Letting out a strangled 'eep' he backed up a bit. The shadow moved towards him silently as if considering him a moment. The boy let his eyes adjust to the dark figure, finally recognising the hat the person was wearing.

"Jiji?" he asked, in a comically covert whisper.

"Alas, it appears my skills as a shinobi have been conquered by the youth." The old man answered the boy in jest, stepping into the light. Naruto frowned at the old man, mostly out of confusion at his presence and a little at the bad joke.

"What are you doing here?" The whiskered blonde asked. Accepting an offered hug from the aging ninja.

"Now that is the question I should be asking you Naruto. The library closed hours ago. What was it in here that could have interested you enough to break in?"

The boy looked down feeling ashamed in the face of the elder shinobi. This was not something he wished the old man to ever see. Fearing what the Hokage must think of him, the boy stumbled over his words not able to find purchase in sentence.

Seeing the boy struggling, Sarutobi placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder, giving him an encouraging gaze.

"I...I wanted...no...I needed to find something. The nasty lady never lets me in. This was the only way." The blonde rushed quietly still a little panicked at being caught. He took a deep breath to calm himself and continued.

"I can do this...thing. I wanted to find out what it was. I passed by the library and I thought this would be the best place to find it. I can't during the day, they chase me away."

The Hokage took the young boy into his arms again to help sooth his young fears. His sharp mind slotted the pieces of the boys' story together with what little he knew. Taking the boy to arms length he kneeled to the blonde's level and sighed.

"Naruto, I have told you before that if you need anything to come to me. My door is always open to you my boy. What is this 'thing' as you call it? I'm not known as the professor for nothing you know, I might be able to help." He spoke softly, smiling to the boy.

This seemed to work with the whiskered child. He stepped back a little scratching the back of his head a little in embarrassment. He thought for a moment, looking to the shelves in hopes they would feed him the right words.

"I don't really know how to explain it Jiji. I can sorta teleport...you know like in those manga you bought me. One minute I'm in the street...the next I'm in here. I wanted to know what it was because it would be so awesome as a Jutsu to have if I'm gonna have your hat off you!" Naruto finished in his usual loud manner, slapping his hand over his mouth comically as he realised he shouted in a library.

Sarutobi looked over the boy thoughtfully. _Teleportation_ that was new. Shinobi sometimes _seemed_ to teleport when they used the **Shushin jutsu **but that was not so. If the boy were to actually be able to teleport, the possibilities for ninja application were endless. Was it possible the blonde had a **Kekki Genkai** (bloodline) ability? Or had he stumbled upon a new undiscovered technique? The old man's mind raced, he would need to go to his office to see if there was anything documented on it. He noticed the boy shuffling from foot to foot in nervous anticipation.

"It looks like we have a lot to look into then. However, in case you had forgotten, it is rather late. We shall continue this in the morning in my office. Now would be the best time to take you home. After a nights rest you will be better adjusted to finding the answers you seek. Come along now."

The Old Hokage guided the boy out of the library, returning the old tomes back to their dusty slumber.

...

When Sarutobi got back to his desk, after returning Naruto to his apartment, he lit his pipe and pulled small glass vial from the hidden pocket of his robes. Inside were a few blonde hairs he has surreptitiously taken from the boy. He had found something strange when he had ruffled the boy's hair. Taking out a pair of tweezers from his desk, he carefully removed a hair from the vial. Looking closely at it under the desk lamp, it appeared to be paler than the boy's hair usually. But what had caught his attention most was that the boy's hair seemed to be saturated in chakra.

This stumped the old man. He was sure the boy had no knowledge of chakra usage, and certainly no control to use it for anything. What could this all mean? He leaned back in his chair and took a deep pull on his pipe, focusing his thought on the matter. He sighed and moved to his scroll storeroom. This was looking to be a long night.


End file.
